


Sixth Sense

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre thinks of each of them as a sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misao_duo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misao_duo).



Duo was sound. He was music and laughter and the sound of the breeze on a cool morning by the sea. Quatre liked to hear Duo speak because every word was a different note, every inflection another harmony and everything was Duo himself.

Trowa was touch. He was caresses and brushes. He was as subtle as a soft rain on your face or as passionate as an enraged sea. With a touch, Trowa had the power to calm Quatre, to bring a smile, to say so much more than with his voice and Quatre always liked letting the touches speak to him.

Wufei was sight. He was as bright as the noon sun and as thick as darkness. He saw much and he showed, whether wanting it or not, different colors for all emotions, different shades for every day, different swatches for each of them. Sometimes Quatre liked to get lost in the rainbow.

Heero was smell. He was the scent of spices, the whiff of winter and the aroma of worn pages in an old book. He hit you with the sharpness of a recovered memory and comforted you with the perfume of freshly cut grass. He was a blow and a caress and in between all that Quatre could always distinguish the scent of caring underneath.

Quatre liked to think he might be taste. He wanted to think he was able to be intimate that way, to express himself as clearly as a sweet, to be as bitter as coffee, as sharp as whiskey and as comforting as chocolate. He wasn't sure he managed it but he tried anyway.

To the others Quatre was intuition. He was as personal as thoughts, as fierce as emotions and as intimate as a secret. They didn't need to taste it, see it, smell it, hear it or touch it. He was just there, just Quatre and a sixth sense was more than enough to explain it.


End file.
